Quic Fics
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: WIP - Five 5-minute encounters between Harry, Draco and the whole Harry Potter crew! (slash)
1. Snippet 1

****

Disclaimer: They're not mine. All JKR's.

****

Author's Notes: I wrote this first installment as a quick little ficlet for Slash Day. (July 1st. Mark it on your calendars for next year, people!) I didn't have much time, so I just sat down for about 20 mins to write a bit of something for my friends on livejournal.com. And since then, one of my friends has asked me to continue this… So I will… When I have 20 minutes to spare. *grin* It's slash. Love. Embrace. Enjoy.

****

Quic Fics

By Katie of Gryffindor

Harry Potter walked up behind Draco Malfoy and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Draco, expecting to find Blaise Zabini waiting behind him, spun around, and pulled Harry into a seering kiss.

  
Harry, not expecting to do anything but tell Draco off yet again, completely lost all sense as Draco kissed him. Harry had never been kissed like this before, and he _really_ liked it. Not thinking, he put his arms around Draco and pulled him tighter.

  
When Draco finally came up for air, he opened his eyes. When he saw Harry instead of Blaise, he squeeked in surprise and nearly fell over.

  
"Thanks for that, Draco. We'll have to do that again sometime," said Harry in a would-be calm voice. Then he turned and walked away, completely forgetting what he wanted to say to Draco, and trying to control his weakened-by-a-great-kiss legs.

  
Draco just stared after Harry. Finally, just before Harry turned the corner, Draco regained his voice. "Yeah, we will," he said. 

  
Harry threw a smile over his shoulder, and then went back to Gryffindor Tower.

  
~*~ TBC ~*~


	2. Snippet 2

****

Part 2

Draco watched Harry disappear around a corner, his mouth hovering mere inches from the floor. His mind was screaming at him, saying things like "what in the name of Slytherin just happened here?" and "Who does he think he is kissing me like that?" and "Wait, I was the one who did the kissing... What in bloody hell was _I_ thinking?"  
  
Draco closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose, trying in vain to get his heart to stop racing faster than Harry on his Firebolt. "Now there's a lovely mental picture," mumbled Draco, turning around to face the window nearby and looking out toward the Quidditch pitch. Draco could feel himself getting very interested in the picture that was zooming through his mind...   
  
"What's a lovely mental picture?" a voice behind him crooned.   
  
Draco spun around and was instantly enveloped in a kiss.   
  
"Well! Is that a wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me, Dray?" Blaise Zabini smiled at his boyfriend and pulling away.   
  
Draco felt himself go from his normal pale to slightly-less-pale. "Oh." Draco got control of his emotions and proceeded to move even closer to Blaise than he already was. "Just happy to see you, I guess," said Draco smiling slyly. "Because my wand is in my other robes."  
  
Blaise leered at Draco, and Draco found himself really wanting to be left alone with his previous mental picture. Because who wouldn't want to be left alone with a naked Harry on his broomstick?

~*~ TBC ~*~


	3. Snippet 3

****

Part 3

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower slowly, so as to not disturb his still wobbly legs. His mind was still reeling from the unexpected kiss from Draco... and so was his body. When he finally entered the Common Room, Ron and Hermione were waiting quietly on the cushy couch in front of the fireplace.  
  
And when it's said that they were waiting, that really means they were snogging each other senseless.  
  
Harry sat down in the armchair next to Hermione and Ron's couch and pulled his knees to his chin, waiting for the engrossed couple to notice him. While he waited, he pondered his run-in with Draco.  
  
An hour and a half later, Hermione finally came up for air for just barely longer than a second, and she finally noticed Harry staring into the fire. She gasped, and crawled off of Ron, much to Ron's disappontment.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Love? Why'd you-" Then Ron managed to notice Harry's presense. "Oh! Hey there, mate! How'd telling off Malfoy go? I bet you really gave it to 'em, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh..." started Harry, "I gave him something alright."  
  
"Atta boy, mate. Knew you had it in you." Ron grinned. Harry just nodded.  
  
"Now, you didn't go and do anything foolish, did you, Harry?" asked Hermione authoritatively. "Malfoy's not hurt or cursed sideways or anything, right?"  
  
"Oh, he's just fine, Hermione. Don't worry." Harry smiled pleasently. "Although I think I've given him something to think about for a while."  
  
"Alright then." Hermione nodded.  
  
Then the Gryffindor Trio went back to their previous activities. And Harry wondered if Draco had Harry on his mind as much as Harry had Draco on his.  
  
~*~TBC~*~


	4. Snippet 4

****

Part 4

That night, Draco padded out of the Slytherin dorms well after two in the morning. He had tried repeatedly to get to sleep. Nothing was working. Not even curling up with Blaise. He decided his head needed clearing, and he often found night-time strolls through the quiet halls of the school.   
  
His socks muffled the slapping of his feet against the cold stone floors as Draco moved calmly through the halls. He climbed stairs, went through all sorts of passageways he didn't remember ever traversing, and ended up some place that he wasn't quite sure he'd ever visited.   
  
Draco stepped through a tapistry and was enveloped in a pool of moonlight, with a slight shadow cast across his face. He stepped further into the moonlight, letting the tapistry drift back into place. When Draco looked for the source of moonlight and shadow, he gasped.  
  
Harry turned around, startled by the noise. "Oh. It's you," he said in surprise.  
  
Draco nodded. After a moment, he found his voice again and said, "yes, it is- erm- I am- er... I'll just- I'll just go then." He turned to go.  
  
"Wait- Don't."  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~


	5. Snippet 5

****

Part 5

Draco stopped in his tracks. Without turning, he said quietly, "What did you say?"

"Don't go," said Harry, just as softly. 

Draco turned around lowly and stared at Harry. "You want me to stay?"

Harry nodded slowly, but he didn't speak.

"Why?"

Harry stepped a little bit out of the moonlight, letting the beam from the window hit Draco instead. "I don't really know."

Draco nodded. "Ah." He looked around the room, taking in the tapestry behind him, and the bare stone walls around them. There was only just the one window, the one Harry had been standing at when Draco arrived. The room was completely cylindrical. Just a few feet above his and Harry's heads, the ceiling started spiraling in, creating a point in the very center. "What is this place?" Draco wondered aloud.

"I don't know what it is officially," said Harry, breaking into Draco's thoughts, "but it's where I always come to think."

Draco nodded slowly. "D'you mind if I-" He pointed to the window. 

Harry backed away, further into the dark shadows. "Go right ahead. I've been monopolizing it anyway." 

Draco nodded his thanks and walked to the window. When he looked out, the view took his breath away. He could see just about everything on the grounds. Hagrid's cottage, the lake, the Forbidden Forest… Draco even saw the edge of the greenhouses off to the left, almost out of view. Everything was bathed in the soft white light of the moon, making the whole world outside look totally at peace. It was the exact opposite of how Draco was feeling at the moment, but somehow, this view calmed him. "It's- Merlin, it's _beautiful_," he murmered.

"Why do you think I come here?" asked the shadows.

Draco turned again, staring into the shadows and hunting for Harry. Harry must have seen Draco squinting around in his direction because he stepped back into the moonlight.

"Oh, there you are," Draco said, mostly to himself. A bit louder, he said, "I understand completely. Don't worry, though, I don't think I'll ever find this place again, so you've no need to worry about me disturbing you again."

Harry stepped a bit closer to Draco. "I wasn't worried. And if you'd like, I'll show you the way here so you can find it again."

"But this is _your_ place, Potter. I- I couldn't intrude…" 

Harry shook his head. "You're not intruding. It's-" Harry bit his lip, as though he wasn't sure whether or not he should say what he started.

"It's what?" probed Draco, curious.

"It's better when you're here," Harry finished, speaking so softly that Draco almost didn't catch the words. 

But he did. And he was rendered speechless. All Draco could do was gape. Harry, fortunately, had another idea of how to spend the time, rather than follow Draco's lead. 

Harry was still advancing on Draco. Before Draco knew what was coming, Harry was standing right before him, his face inches from Draco's. "I said we'd have to do it again sometime," Harry whispered, closing the distance. "I just didn't know I'd have the pleasure so soon…"

Then the space between them was closed. And then Draco was filled with a warmth he'd never felt before…


End file.
